Acceptation
by Elana Moon
Summary: Remus rencontre un loupgarou femelle qui refuse de se faire à cette idée. Remus vatil être capable de l'aider à accepter? En cours de traduction mais fiction anglaise complète.
1. Chapitre I  She Wolf

**Acceptation.**

By Calypphire.

**Note de l'auteur: **Cette histoire n'est absolument pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages appartiennent à la très célèbre J.K. Rowling et les personnages originaux ainsi que l'histoire viennent de l'esprit imaginatif de Calypphire qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire sont histoire.

**Parution: **J'espère pouvoir poster un chapitre tout les mois mais étant donné que je viens de rentrer à l'université je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à suivre le rythme! J'essayerai de m'y tenir le plus possible.

* * *

Chapitre Un.

_**She – Wolf.**_

Les étoiles s'éparpillaient à travers le ciel noir et dégagé. Les rayons de la pleine lune irradiaient la Terre d'une lueur inquiétante. On aurait pu entendre un hurlement, si quelqu'un se trouvait dans la forêt. Bougeant à travers les arbres, la bête marchait péniblement. Profondément enfoui, l'homme espérait par Merlin qu'aucun humain n'était sorti cette nuit, il savait que la bête attaquerait sans délai. L'homme regrettait de n'avoir pas pris sa potion comme il était supposé le faire.

Juste après, la bête pris le contrôle, il avait détecté quelque chose. Levant son nez en l'air, il pouvait presque le sentir. Il laissa sortir un hurlement de hantise, seulement un autre hurlement lui répondit, au fond de la forêt. La bête ne perdit pas de temps ; il suivit la direction du hurlement. Il hurla une fois de plus, de nouveau on lui répondit.

Il arriva dans une petite clairière, il stoppa et regarda. Se tenant presque au centre se trouvait celle qui répondait à ses hurlements. Elle détecta sa présence et se tourna pour le regarder. Le male osa se rapprocher, la femelle recula légèrement mais restant tout de même pour permettre au mâle d'approcher. Il tourna autour d'elle, l'étudiant. Elle était jeune, fertile et parfaite.

La femelle sentit un mouvement derrière elle, plaçant ses pattes sur sa taille et bougeant pour se rapprocher. La femelle ne le rejeta pas et le mâle la réclama. Il laissa échapper un hurlement, chassant quiconque aurait osé s'approcher. La lune continuait d'illuminer le Terre de sa position dans le ciel.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Le soleil se levait, ses rayons brillaient derrière les arbres, allongés sur le sol, au milieu d'une petite clairière, se trouvaient deux corps, endormis. L'un était un homme, avec des cheveux brun clair allant légèrement sur le gris, malgré sa jeune apparence, il possédait une petite moustache et des cicatrices sur le corps. L'autre était une jeune femme avec des cheveux de miel.

L'homme entourait de ses bras la taille de la femme, la tenant près de lui. Cependant, aucune chose ne restait toujours endormie. L'homme ouvrit ses yeux bleus ; il cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ses bras tenaient quelque chose. Il remarqua alors l'épaule et la tête de …

« Oh non ! » pensa-t-il en lui-même, « Remus tu n'as pas fait ça ? »

Mais il savait très bien qu'il l'avait fait.

« Mmm, » Remus entendit les bruissements de la jeune femme et sentit son mouvement dans ses bras.

Remus desserra son étreinte et réalisa que la femme prenait conscience de sa présence. La femme ouvrit les yeux et souleva un peu sa tête du sol, essayant de voir où elle se trouvait. Elle pouvait sentir que son dos reposait contre quelque chose de chaud et doux, et elle regarda plus bas pour voir une paire de mains commençant à se détacher de sa taille et la chaleur s'éloignait petit à petit.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils pendant un moment, ensuite ça l'a frappé, elle se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé et pour confirmer elle s'assit rapidement et se retourna pour le voir, se tenant derrière elle, il regardait son dos. Remus était abasourdi de voir qu'elle était très jeune. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Il pouvait aussi voir à quel point elle se sentait embarrassée ; venant du fait qu'elle venait juste d'être revendiquer par cet homme et sans mentionner le fait qu'ils étaient complètement nus.

Remus regarda comment la fille essayait de se cacher, en remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine et en les entourant de ses bras. Elle regardait loin devant elle. Remus décida finalement de s'asseoir et la regarda un temps avant de prendre la parole.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu un loup-garou ? »Demanda-t-il prudemment.

La fille ne répondit pas, restant plutôt silencieuse.

« Peux-tu au moins me dire ton nom ? » Demanda Remus.

De nouveau elle ne répondit pas. Remus regrettait de ne pas avoir sa baguette mais il l'avait laisser à la maison autrement il aurait été capable de les habiller.

« Peut-être devrions nous sortir de ces bois. » suggéra-t-il. « Tu recevras quelques vêtements et je pourrais te raccompagner chez toi. »

Remus fit un mouvement pour se lever mais ;

« Je n'ai pas de 'chez moi' »

Remus s'arrêta et la regarda. Elle était entrain de le regarder avec ses yeux noisette ; ils étaient remplis de tristesse et de chagrin. Remus n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de réflexion pour dire les mots suivants.

« Viens, viens chez moi. » lui offra-t-il gentiment. « Je sais que j'ai quelques vêtements qui devrait t'aller. »

Remus se mit sur ses genoux et lui offrit sa main. La fille regarda sa main pendant un moment, ensuite son visage. Lentement, elle accepta l'offre, plaçant sa main dans la sienne. Ensemble ils se levèrent, détachant leurs mains dès qu'ils furent sur leurs pieds.

Remus marchait à côté de la fille. Tous les deux gardaient le silence pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la sortie de la forêt. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder un moment, l'étudiant calmement. Elle était plus petite que lui, lui arrivant aux épaules. Elle avait un corps mince, délicat, des seins de grandeur décente et il regarda au loin. Il essaya de mettre fin au silence mais il pouvait voir que la fille n'était pas d'humeur à parler.

Ils émergèrent rapidement de la forêt et se trouvaient pas loin de deux maisons historiques. C'était la seule maison dans la région ; il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner pourquoi. La fille regarda la maison, c'était un peu usés et il manquait certains volets.

Remus laissa la fille derrière lui et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils entrent pas la porte de derrière et se retrouvent dans la cuisine. Remus remarqua sa baguette sur la table et alla la récupérer. Dès qu'il eut sa baguette il l'utilisa rapidement pour les habiller, Remus portait ses habituelles longues robes d'apparence minable pendant que la fille était dans un long pantalon et t-shirt, ce n'était pas beaucoup mais au moins elle portait quelque chose.

« Merci. » dit-elle d'une voix calme.

« Maintenant que nous avons des vêtements, peut-être ce sera plus facile pour toi de parler. » dit Remus, il voulait savoir qui était cette fille. Il maudissait la bête pour lui avoir fait faire ce qu'il avait fait mais il le bénissait pour l'avoir trouver.

La fille ne disait rien. Remus soupira, regardant attentivement la fille debout devant lui. Son regard était baissait et ses bras entouraient sa taille sans serrer. Elle paraissait effrayée. Remus eu pitié d'elle, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui l'effrayait. Etait-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ? Ou les deux ?

« Pourquoi ne t'assairais-tu pas ? » Offrit Remus, montrant la table et les chaises.

La fille fit un bref signe de tête, ne rencontrant pas son regard. Elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises, le coussin moelleux s'abaissa un peu et il y avait des rayures dans le bois mais il était encore sûr de s'installer dessus. Remus soupira silencieusement, se demandant comment il allait faire parler la fille.

« Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? » demanda-t-il.

La fille ne répondit pas.

« Tu ne pourrais pas me dire ton nom ? » Questionna-t-il. « Ou pourquoi tu n'as pas de maison ? Tu n'as pas de famille à retrouver ? »

Une fois encore il n'y eu aucune réponse. Remus se tourna et se dirigea vers la bouilloire et commença à faire le thé. Le seul son était celui de l'eau entrant dans la bouilloire et les secondes suivantes celui de poser la bouilloire sur la cuisinière. Remus regarda et étudia encore la fille. Elle avait un visage en porcelaine, semblant vraiment, vraiment jeune, ses cheveux de miel étaient sals, sans vie et des brindilles et des feuilles étaient coincés dedans. Bien qu'elle paraissait tout à fait propre, malgré le fait qu'une légère odeur de crasse émané d'elle.

« Que lui est-t-il arrivé ? » Se demanda Remus.

La fille ne sembla pas bouger. Même pas lorsque a bouilloire siffla et Remus versa le thé dans deux tasses en ajoutant du lait et du sucre dans chacune. Elle ne faisait toujours aucun signe de lever le regard lorsque Remus se déplaça et plaça les deux tasses sur la table et s'assit en face d'elle.

« S'il te plait, » dit-il d'une voix douce et remplie de patience espérant que la fille remarque qu'il ne voulait pas la blessée, « Peux-tu me dire ton nom ? Ou depuis combien de temps tu es un loup-garou ? »

Une fois de plus, aucune réponse de vient. Elle gardait le silence comme une souris.

« Pourquoi est ce que je ne me présenterais pas moi-même, pour briser un peu la glace ? » Suggéra gentiment Remus, faisant un petit sourire. « Mon nom est Remus Lupin. »

La fille ne bougea toujours pas. Remus soupira encore.

« Tu sais que je ne vais pas te blesser. » dit-il.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me le garantir, n'est ce pas ? » murmura la fille, Remus ne c'était pas du tout attendu à cela.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas garantir que vous ne me blesserez pas. » dit la fille un peu plus clairement.

Remus ne trouva pas quoi répondre à cela.

« Pourquoi ne me dis tu pas ton nom ? » demanda-t-il.

La fille le regarda pendant un moment, avant d'abaisser son regard une fois de plus. Remus soupira encore une fois.

« As-tu au moins un nom ? »

La fille lui lança un regard noir, lui indiquant qu'il avait posé une question stupide.

« Vas-tu me le dire ou je vais devoir t'appeler par un surnom jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises finalement ? » Remus était resté aimable dans sa tonalité.

En réponse à cela, la fille se leva de sa chaise et se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte de derrière. Remus se leva et la suivit, il n'eut pas à aller trop loin, car la fille s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin et se tenait tendue.

Avec précaution, Remus s'avança lentement jusqu'à elle. Alors qu'il s'approchait il remarqua que ses épaules tremblaient. Doucement il plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. La fille remarqua seulement sa présence.

« S'il te plaît. » Dit gentiment Remus. « Laisse moi t'aider. »

Il pouvait voir les larmes tâcher ses joues, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de l'entourer de ses bras.

« Viens ! Rentrons à l'intérieur. »

La fille ne s'y opposa pas.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Malheureusement la nuit apporta une autre pleine lune. La fille, dont Remus ne savait toujours pas le nom, quitta la maison la première, semblant espérer éviter Remus. Mais Remus savait que la tentative serait faible, comme la bête la retrouverait, vu qu'il était capable de sentir son odeur et de la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve.

Remus se tenait hors de la forêt, déjà dévêtu ; car ses vêtements seraient détruits s'il les portait durant la transformation. Il était question de secondes, après que les rayons de la lune ne tombent sur lui, pour qu'il sente son corps changer ; la bête prenait le dessus et se précipita dans la forêt.

Immédiatement il suivit la piste et hurla. La bête la suivit jusqu'à se qu'il la trouve. La femelle était debout parmis les arbres. Elle se tenait sur ses quatre pattes et semblait soumise, le mâle s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à se qu'il soit derrière elle et la fit sienne une fois de plus. La bête était rude et commença à se frotter sur elle, en lui montrant que lui, et seulement lui, pourrait l'avoir. La louve ne montra aucun signe de résistance.

Le matin suivant, cependant, la fille se réveilla, sachant que de nouveau, pour la deuxième fois, elle avait permis à Remus de la blesser. Les larmes coulèrent ses joues lorsqu'elle s'assit.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » sanglota-t-elle.

« Rien n'est mauvais en toi. » dit doucement Remus.

« Mais je ne sais rien de vous et je vous permet de m'avoir, » dit-elle à voix basse. « et ça m'effraie. »

Remus la regarda alors qu'elle se recroquevillait, avec ses genoux près de sa taille et ses bras les entourant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il se rapprocha délicatement et gentiment l'entoura de ses bras. Elle ne le repoussa pas.

« Je suis désolé, » Dit doucement Remus. « je n'avais pas l'intention de t'effrayer ou de te blesser. »

La fille avait enfoui son visage dans son bras gauche, il pouvait entendre ses sanglots.

« Viens, sortons de la forêt. » suggéra Remus aimablement.

Elle n'objecta pas, elle permis à Remus de l'aider à se redresser.

**oOoOoOo**

Une fois de retour à la maison, Remus montra à la fille une chambre à l'étage.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais cela te donnera un sanctuaire. » dit Remus.

« Merci. » répondit la fille d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

La pièce contenait un simple lit, une table de nuit et une garde-robe. Les rideaux qui bordaient la fenêtre étaient complètement déchirés.

« An moins la nuit dernière était la dernière pleine lune pour le mois. » dit Remus, essayant de rester positif.

La fille acquiesça. Remus soupira à cela.

« Tu n'es pas une fille bavarde, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est un crime ? » demanda timidement la fille.

« Non, c'est juste inquiétant. » Dit Remus avec un ton pour montrer son inquiétude. « Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom ou même ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« Peut-être que c'est que je n'accepte pas ce que je suis, ou même ce qui m'est arrivé. » dit la fille.

Remus s'appuya contre la porte et la regarda attentivement. Ses yeux étaient baissés encore une fois.

« Je peux voir que tu n'as pas envie de te fier à moi pour l'instant, spécialement après se qui est arrivé au cours des nuits passées, que je regrette. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? Puisque vous êtes un loup-garou et que vous faisiez ce que n'importe quels loups-garous font ? »

« Je regrette d'avoir oublier ma dose de potion Tue-Loup, si je l'avais pris, j'aurais peut-être été capable de m'arrêter de… de faire de toi ma compagne. » Répondit Remus, il était vraiment désolé pour cela, elle pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix.

« Cela aurait pu être pire. » dit-elle à voix basse mais claire alors qu'elle levait ses yeux noisettes vers lui. « Vous auriez pu être un porc dégoûtant qui ne saurait pas garder ses mains près de lui. »

Remus lui fit un maigre sourire.

« Aie confiance en moi. » dit-il. « Il y a de mauvais mâle dans la région et au moins je sais que je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux. »

La fille lui fit un très léger et faible sourire. Remus vu cela comme un pas dans la bonne direction et qu'ils avaient fait une sorte de progrès.

* * *

_**A suivre**_

**J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu et même si cette histoire n'est pas de moi, j'apprécierai beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez pour que je ne la traduise pas pour rien!**

**Merci et à vos reviews!!!**

**Au mois suivants! **

**Elana**


	2. Chapitre II  Talking Wolf

**Acceptation.**

By Calypphire.

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire n'est absolument pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. Les personnages appartiennent à la très célèbre J.K. Rowling et les personnages originaux ainsi que l'histoire viennent de l'esprit imaginatif de Calypphire qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire sont histoire.

**Parution: **On se retrouve donc dans un mois avec le troisième chapitres

**Reviews: **Merci beaucoup Titemaya et SNT59 qui ont été les premiers à me montrer qu'ils aimaient et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

Chapitre deux.

_Talking Wolf._

C'était le troisième jour après leur rencontre et la fille avait, presque, toujours évité Remus, en restant dans sa chambre, en émergeant seulement pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Remus s'était assuré que la fille avait des vêtements à porter et du linge pour son lit. Il avait remarqué la nuit dernière que la fille profitait beaucoup de la salle de bain, passant une bonne heure et demie à l'intérieure. Cela avait intrigué Remus qui se demandait depuis combien de temps elle était hors de chez elle.

Peu avant midi, Remus toqua à sa chambre, elle était entrouverte, lui permettant de la voir assisse sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, les jambes croisées et regardant fixement en avant.

« Je me demandais juste si tu voudrait descendre pour manger quelque chose ? » lui offra-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« C'est juste que tu as raté le petit-déjeuner et je ne voudrais pas que tu meures de faim. » Dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Répondit-elle.

« S'il te plaît, descend. » Essaya Remus.

« Je n'ai pas faim ! » cria la fille. « Pourquoi vous ennuyez-vous ? »

« Parce que je m'inquiète. » Répondit patiemment Remus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es ma compagne et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'affamer dans ma maison ! » Répliqua Remus. Il s'arrêta, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

La fille le regarda fixement. « Je trouve difficile de savoir si je peux me fier aux gens ou pas. » dit-elle clairement avec une douce dans le ton. « Depuis que je suis un loup-garou, j'ai tout perdu. J'ai perdu ma maison, ma famille, mes amis, tout. Ce n'est pas le meilleur début d'être dans un pays que vous ne connaissez pas. »

« Tu n'es pas d'Angleterre ? » dit Remus en entrant lentement dans la pièce.

La fille secoua la tête. « Je viens d'Australie. »

« Comment es-tu arrivée au Royaume-Uni ? » Questionna Remus, s'asseyant près d'elle et posant son dos contre le mur.

« Mon père a été transféré avec son emploi et j'ai dû aller à Poudlard en septembre dernier. C'était tard en Mai, l'année dernière et je rentrais à la maison après une journée à explorer un ruisseau qui se trouvait proche de l'endroit où je vivais. Il y avait assez de lumière pour voir, bien que la pleine lune montait déjà. »

« Juste un peu avant d'atteindre ma maison, j'ai entendu quelque chose derrière moi et la chose que je me souviens après c'est que je me trouvais à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste luttant pour ma survie. Mais pendant que je me " rétablissait", je souhaitais être morte. Parce que le jour où mes parents ont appris que j'étais un loup-garou ils… ils m'ont déshérité. J'étais morte pour eux. Je suis rentrée à la maison et ils m'ont complètement ignoré. Donc j'ai pris quelques vêtements et ma baguette et je… je me suis enfouie. »

« Je me suis éloignée de mes parents pendant une année entière, même si j'ai essayé maintes fois de voir s'ils m'accepteraient en frappant à leur porte. Chaque fois qu'ils me voyaient ils refermaient la porte, prétendant que je n'étais pas là ou que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Mon frère était le seul qui m'a toujours soutenu. Mais il a disparu, je ne sais pas où il se trouve ou ce qui lui est arrivé. «

« Pendant tout ce temps, je m'abritais dans une grotte pas loin d'ici. Je ne suis revenue ici que pour… » Elle stoppa et avala. « Pour le week-end passé durant la pleine lune. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait un autre loup-garou dans les environs. »

« Je ne m'étais pas non plus rendu compte qu'un autre loup avait emménagé ici. » dit Remus. « Je ne savais même pas que ma forêt possédait une grotte. »

« Votre forêt ? » Questionna la fille.

Remus lui fit un petit sourire. « La plupart des loups-garous, spécialement les males, ont leur territoire. La forêt là dehors est mienne depuis mes parents et j'ai déménagé ici. »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieusement entrain de me dire que, comme les loups, vous marquez votre territoire ? » la fille fit une grimace.

Remus choisit de ne pas répondre. A la place, il dit ;

« Donc, maintenant que tu sembles un peu plus bavarde, pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ton nom ? »

La fille pressa ses lèvres ensemble pendant un moment.

« S'il te plait ? » Demanda Remus gentiment.

« Alexia. » Dit la fille.

« Alexia ? »

Alexia hocha la tête. Remus souria.

« C'est un très beau nom. » dit-il.

Alexia lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu pourrais peut-être me montrer où se trouve la grotte ? » Suggéra Remus. « Il se peut que ta baguette soit toujours là-bas. »

« Je suis surprise que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler. » Dit-elle.

« Peut-être qu'elle est bien caché et que je ne l'ai jamais vu. » Répondit Remus.

« Peut-être. » Dit Alexia. » Ou vous ne connaissez pas la forêt aussi bien que vous le pensiez. »

**oOoOoOo**

Alexia se promenait dans a forêt. Elle avait réussit à partir discrètement de la maison et se dirigeait vers le bois. Elle était profondément enfouie dans ses pensées, réfléchissant au fait qu'elle avait été proclamée comme la compagne de Remus Lupin. Elle se rappela de ses nuits ; elle se souvint de toutes ses nuits qu'elle avait passées sous la forme d'un loup-garou. Mais les deux dernières, elle pouvait se souvenir de ses mains tenant sa taille et faisant son chemin en elle.

Elle avait perdu sa virginité avec lui et elle savait que si un loup-garou femelle perdait sa virginité avec un autre loup-garou, elle devenait sa compagne pour la vie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu heureuse d'avoir été réclamé par quelqu'un qui la respecté et lui montré autant de patience et de gentillesse malgré la façon dont elle avait agi. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait être blâmée pour cela, il était tout à fait terrifiant de se réveiller au milieu d'une clairière et de découvrir qu'on était devenu involontairement la compagne d'un autre loup-garou.

Pour être totalement honnête avec elle-même, rencontrer Remus semblait être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le pensait.

Le bruit d'une brindille qu'on écrase, pas loin d'elle, la fit se retourner pour voir ce qui avait causé ce bruit.

« Vous étiez entrain de me suivre ? » Dit Alexia à Remus, qui avait émergé des arbres à quelques mètres d'elles.

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais en sécurité. » Dit Remus.

« J'ai vécu dans cette forêt pendant près d'un an. » Répliqua Alexia.

« Et jusqu'à il y a deux ou trois nuits tu pensais que tu étais la seule loup-garou vivant ici. » démontra Remus.

Alexia ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, sachant que c'était vrai.

« Je voulais juste retourné à la grotte. » Dit-elle calmement. « Pour récupérer ma baguette. »

Remus se tenait maintenant en face d'elle.

« Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je suis une grande fille Remus, je peux m'occuper de moi-même. »Répondit Alexia.

« Je suis sûr que tu peux. »Dit Remus. « J'ai juste pensait que tu aimerais de la compagnie. »

Alexia ne l'en détourna pas. Le silence s'installa entre eux, les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux de leurs pieds écrasant les feuilles et le son des oiseaux et d'autres créatures qui se sont installés dans la forêt.

« Est-ce… est ce que d'autres loups-garous traversent cette forêt ? » Demanda alors Alexia.

« Il y a eu occasionnellement des 'visiteurs'. »Répondit Remus. « Tu es l'une de seulement deux femelles qui ont traversés cette forêt. Le reste était des mâles et la plupart d'entre eux entrer à leur risque et péril, surtout si le défi est la propriété de cette forêt. Beaucoup ont essayé et tous ont échoués.»

« Je suis l'une de seulement deux femelles ? N'y a-t-il pas beaucoup de femelles ? » Demanda Alexia.

« Il y a plus de mâles loups-garous qu'il y a de femelles. Pourquoi cela, je ne le sais. » dit Remus. « Cependant quelques mâles essayent d'attaquer de jeunes filles pour augmenter le nombre de she-wolves. »

« Tu connais l'autre femelle qui est venue ici ? » demanda Alexia.

Remus resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Nous nous sommes rencontré »Dit-il.

Alexia remarqua que c'était une blessure profonde, donc elle orienta sur un autre sujet.

« Je suis toujours incertaine à propos de certaines choses. »dit-elle.

« Comme ? »

« Il y a tellement de choses dites dans les livres, mais je ne sais rien sur… » Alexia s'arrêta, ses joues devinrent roses.

Remus sembla avoir compris ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

« Sur les compagnes de loup-garou ? » lui proposa-t-il.

Alexia ne le regarda pas.

« Alex… cela te dérange si je t'appelle Alex ? » Remus la vue secouer la tête en signe de négation. « Comme tu dois probablement déjà le savoir, une fois réclamé nous sommes compagnons pour la vie. Surtout si tu étais vierge. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Diriez-vous que c'est légal pour quelqu'un de mon âge d'être avec vous ? » Demanda Alexia.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'aurais 15ans le 25 Août. » Répondit Alex.

Remus ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, espérant qu'il avait mal entendu. Alex le vit.

« Ce n'est… »

« C'est légal. »Dit Remus. « Quatorze ans est l'âge légale pour des she-wolves pour être réclamé. »

« Tu espérais que je sois plus veille ? » Dit Alex.

« Malheureusement ma bête pensait autrement. » Dit Remus.

« Le Mr Hyde en toi t'a commandé. » Dit Alex.

Remus fronça un peu les sourcils. « Qui est Mr Hyde ? »

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde ? » S'étonna Alex.

Remus secoua la tête. Alex lui expliqua brièvement qui étaient Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde.

« Cela ressemble assez aux loups-garous quand on y pense. » Fini-t-elle.

« Cela dépend du loup-garou. » Dit Remus.

Alex se rappela où elle devait aller, c'était l'ouverture d'une grotte cachée par des buissons, c'était facile de la rater quand on n'y fessait pas attention. Elle quitta le côté de Remus ; Remus la suivit alors qu'elle faisait le tour des buissons et disparue dans la grotte.

Remus marchait dans une sorte de chemin, Alex était déjà bien devant lui. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle atteignit le centre, où ses affaires se trouvaient. Au milieu de la grotte, elle pouvait allumer un feu et pas trop loin s'était où elle avait probablement dormie, puisque les couvertures se trouvaient en tas. Remus étudia l'endroit, remarquant la table faite de pierres et d'écorces d'arbres et le sac à dos tout proche. Alex était partie chercher sa baguette.

« C'est ici où tu as vécu ? » Dit Remus, il semblait impressionnait, encore qu'il eu un peu pitié d'elle tout de même.

Remus vu une deuxième grotte s'ouvrit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a par là-bas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Alex y jeta un coup d'œil. « Pourquoi ne pas voir par toi-même ? »

Acceptant l'offre et voulant satisfaire sa curiosité, Remus s'avança et parcoura le passage pour trouver d'autres buissons devant l'entrée. Mais lorsqu'il dépassa ces derniers ses yeux tombèrent sur un lac ouvert. Remus connaissait cela car il y venait généralement durant le printemps et l'été, lorsque le temps devenait trop chaud. Il était stupéfiait de n'avoir jamais su pour cette grotte après toutes les années qu'il avait passé ici.

Le lac était magnifique, fait de cristal. Remus ne savait pas comment il restait toute l'année aussi merveilleux. Une variété impressionnante d'arbres, de roches entourait le lac. Alors quelque chose frappa l'esprit de Remus, si Alex était ici depuis un an, il était sûrement possible qu'elle l'ait vu, même si à ce moment elle ne savait pas qu'il était un loup-garou et elle avait dû être, tout naturellement, effrayée.

Il senti alors sa présence et se tourna pour l'apercevoir se tenant sur sa gauche juste quelques centimètres derrière lui.

« Je t'ai déjà vu traîner ici. » dit-elle comme si elle savait à quoi il venait juste de penser.

« Comment est-ce possible que tu ne t'ai jamais montré ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Alexia secoua la tête. Remus savait déjà la réponse et il eu confirmation avec son mouvement de tête.

« Je restais cachée quand tu étais proche. » Dit-elle.

Remus se demanda juste combien de fois elle l'avait vu. Considérant que pendant les temps chaud Remus ne portait pas vraiment de maillot, vu qu'il se pensait seul.

« Tu sais que tu ne devras plus revenir ici pour dormir. » Dit-il alors.

Alex fit non de la tête à cela. « Je pensais que j'avais déjà abusé de ton hospitalité. »

« Pas le moins du monde. » Répliqua Remus, son front se fronça un peu.

« Cependant, j'ai pris l'habitude d'être dehors. » dit Alex.

Remus pouvait voir à quel point elle aimait vivre dehors. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer, c'était tout à fait renversant.

« Alexia, je ne veux pas du tout te forcer à quitter cette grotte. » Lui dit-il, il était honnête et gentil. « Mais je voudrais juste que tu saches que tu es la bienvenue dans ma maison. Tu es, après tout, ma responsabilité maintenant. »

« Que suis-je pour toi ? Ta sœur ? »

« Non. » Dit Remus, secouant un peu la tête. « Tu es ma compagne et je veux juste m'assurer que tu es pris en compte. »

Alex se sentit flatté par cela ; même s'ils venaient juste de se rencontrer.

« Je suppose que ce sera exact. » Dit-elle tranquillement.

Remus semblait maintenant à l'aise ; sachant qu'Alex aurait un toit au dessus de sa tête. Il ne l'empêcherai pas de venir au lac, cependant, il ne voulait pas commander Alex, juste prendre soin d'elle.


	3. Chapitre III Chattering Wolf

Chapitre trois.

Chattering Wolf.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches de la maison, ils remarquèrent qu'un grand chien noir était installé sur le porche arrière, apparemment il attendait.

« Sirius, que fais-tu ici ? » Questionna Remus, fronçant un peu les sourcils vers le chien, qui était entrain de se métamorphoser en humain, portant un ensemble d'habits ruinés et ses cheveux et sa barbe n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

« Hello Remus » Dit-il souriant. « Qui est ton amie ? »

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'ai été envoyé par Dumbledore. » Dit Sirius s'éloignant du porche pour se placer face à Remus et Alex. « Il était vraiment important que tu saches cela. Tu-sais-qui est de retour. »

Alex jeta un coup d'œil confus. « Qui ? »

« Il est revenu ? » Dit Remus avec surprise. « Es-tu sûr ? »

« Harry était présent quand cela s'est passé, il a tout vu de ses yeux. » Dit Sirius. « Un étudiant a été tué. »

« De qui êtes-vous entrain de parler ? » Demanda Alex.

« Qui est ton amie ? » Questionna à son tour Sirius.

Remus regarda Alex pendant une seconde. « Je te présente Alexia. » Dit-il. « Alexia voici Sirius. »

« Comme dans Sirius Black ? » Demanda Alex.

Sirius et Remus hésitèrent à répondre, ce qui donna à Alex la réponse.

« Avant que tu m'accuses de n'importe quoi… » Commença Sirius.

« Je ne vous accuse de rien. » Dit Alex sur la défensive. « Même si votre nom est connu jusqu'en Australie, avec quelques autres noms qui sont venus d'ici. »

« Donc, tu as entendue parler de Harry Potter et … » Sirius s'arrêta.

« Voldemort ? Oui, en effet. » Dit Alex, elle nota que Sirius et Remus eurent tout les deux un frisson à la mention du nom. Ensuite quelque chose s'enclencha. « C'était de ça que vous étiez entrain de parler ? »

« En effet. » Dit Sirius.

« Et si nous continuions cette discussion à l'intérieur ? » Suggéra Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

« Quoi d'autre est arrivé ? Demanda Remus à Sirius, comme il déplaça sa baguette au dessus de la bouilloire pour faire du thé ou du café.

« Et bien, je crois que Harry et tous les autres étudiants sont en route vers Londres. » Dit Sirius, s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises. « Harry retourne dans le Surrey avec sa tante et son oncle pendant un moment. Dumbledore devrait venir dans quelques jours. »

« Bien, j'ai besoin de lui parler. » Dit Remus.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Et bien, je voudrais que Alex réintègre l'école. » Dit Remus, lançant un regard à Alex qui se trouvait à l'opposé de Sirius.

« Quel âge as-tu ? » Demanda Sirius à Alex.

« Quatorze ans bientôt quinze. » Répondit Alex, elle pourrait jurer qu'elle avait vu Remus se crisper, du coin de l'œil.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'école en ce moment ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Hum… » Alex ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question. « Je suis un loup-garou. »

« Remus est un loup-garou et il est allé à Hogwarts. » Dit Sirius, alors que Remus allait finalement s'asseoir près d'Alex.

« Je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver lorsque je suis entrée dans ce pays. » Dit Alex. « Je n'étais pas un loup-garou avant d'arriver ici. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna Sirius.

Alex raconta à Sirius ce qu'elle avait déjà dit à Remus.

« Pourquoi n'avoir pas contacté le directeur ? » Demanda Sirius. « Il aurait compris les circonstances. »

« Sauf, que je ne savais pas encore. » Dit Alex.

« Donc, comment et quand vous êtes vous rencontrés ? » Demanda Sirius.

Aucun des deux ne savait comment répondre. Sirius réalisa gentiment lorsqu'aucun des deux ne lui répondit.

« Oh ! » Fut tout ce qu'il pu dire. Il décida de changer de sujet. « Donc, tu viens d'Australie, tu as été dans quel école ? »

« L'Académie de Magie d'Endeavours. » Répondit Alex.

« C'était une bonne école ? » Questionna Sirius.

« Oui, non seulement on étudiait la magie mais nous apprenions beaucoup sur les choses moldues. »

« Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? » Demanda Sirius, curieux.

« Compétences informatiques. La meilleure chose lorsqu'on a un ordinateur ou un portable dans le monde magique c'est qu'ils n'utilisent pas d'électricité. On doit juste jeter quelques sorts et le tour est joué. »

« Bien. » Dit simplement Sirius.

« Je suppose que tes affaires sont toujours dans la maison de tes parents ? » Demanda Remus.

Alex acquiesça. « La seule chose électronique que j'ai emmené est mon lecteur MP3 ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'un lecteur MP3 ? »

« Un petit objet avec lequel on peut écouter de la musique. » Expliqua Alex. « Bon moyen pour ne plus entendre les autres lorsque tu veux étudier ou juste écouter de la musique ou encore en cours quand tu t'ennuies avec un prof soporifique. »

« Quelles cours trouves-tu aussi ennuyant ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Toutes les cours où le professeur d'Anglais voulait nous enseigner Shakespeare. » Raconta Alex. « Des enfants de dix ans, ne devraient pas être torturé avec du Shakespeare sanglant. Malheureusement, les MP3 n'étaient pas encore inventés. »

« Dix ans ? Quand est ce que tu as commencé l'école ? » Questionna Sirius.

« Nous commencions vers six ans. C'était une combinaison entre internat et retour chez nous. Pendant les trois premières années, nous apprenions à lire, à écrire, les mathématiques et tout ça, nous ne faisions pas de magie avant d'atteindre 4ans, même si nous étions très petit, nous apprenions la plupart du temps la prononciation. »

« Dans quelle année serais-tu si tu étais encore en Australie ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Je serais sûrement au milieu de ma dixième année. » Répondit Alex.

« Quels étaient tes sujets favoris ? »

Remus était assis et écoutait, il semblait délibéré s'il devait laisser Sirius poser toutes ses questions.

« Potions, Magie Noire, Métamorphose et Histoire. » Dit Alex.

« Donc, si je te demandais de métamorphoser ma tasse en hamster, tu le pourrais ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Probablement. » Dit Alex, haussant les épaules.

« Donc, quel sorte de baguette possèdes-tu ? »

« 24cm, Eucalyptus avec une plume de phœnix, trempé dans du sang de dragon. » Se remémora Alex.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, ne pensant pas à mal. Bien c'était du repos assuré, Remus n'allait s'attendre rien de cette histoire.

**oOoOo**

Rien ne se passa pendant les jours qui suivirent. Ensuite Albus Dumbledore arriva.

« Je suppose que Sirius vous a informé de ce qui s'était produit ? » Dit-il à Remus, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon.

« Il l'a fait. » Dit Remus.

Alex était assis dans un fauteuil, ses jambes sur l'accoudoir, elle lisait un livre qu'elle avait découvert dans la bibliothèque de Remus. Ses écouteurs, dans les oreilles, connectés à son lecteur MP3, qu'elle avait récupéré dans la grotte avec d'autres de ses affaires.

Dumbledore la remarqua, mais ce ne fut pas son cas, elle était complètement entré dans le livre qu'elle lisait et sa musique n'aidait pas, le reste de la pièce semblait ne pas exister.

« Alexia » appela Remus.

Cela réussit à briser sa concentration, elle releva les yeux et remarqua l'invité supplémentaire.

« Oh » s'exclama-t-elle en enlevant ses écouteurs. « Vous voulez que je quitte la pièce ? »

« Au contraire, je crois que vous devriez rester, Miss Wolf. » Dit Dumbledore.

Alexia le fixa. « Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Vous deviez entrer à Hogwarts le premier Septembre de l'année passé. » Expliqua gentiment Dumbledore. « Seulement vous avez disparue. »

« Oui, et bien, c'était quelque peu difficile de vivre sous le même toit que des personnes censé être vos parents après qu'ils vous aient déshérité. » Dit Alexia.

« Pour quelles raisons exactement ? » Demanda Dumbledore, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil proche de celui où Alex se trouvait.

Pour la troisième fois, Alex raconta son histoire. « Je ne savais pas vers qui me tournait ou où aller, donc j'ai juste… j'ai juste décidé de 'disparaître' et d'essayer de survivre par mes propres moyens. »

« Il est, peut-être, heureux que vous ayez rencontré Remus maintenant. » Dit doucement Dumbledore. « Comme vous l'avez probablement entendu, Lord Voldemort est de retour et vous êtes plus en sécurité maintenant que vous l'étiez avant. »

Alexia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Remus, elle pouvait voir qu'il regrettait la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés mais il était en même temps heureux qu'il puisse lui fournir un endroit sûr. Pour Alex, elle était juste reconnaissante de ne plus être seule, encore.

« Je crois que tu voulais, Remus, me parler à propos de la réadmission de la jeune Alexia à l'école. » Dit Dumbledore, se tournant vers Remus.

« En effet. » Dit Remus.

Dumbledore se retourna vers Alex. « Vous avez sauté une année, mais vu vos anciens résultats d'Endeavours, je suis certain que vous serez capable de suivre avec les cinquièmes années. »

Alex acquiesça. « Génial. »

« Bien »

« Donc que se passe-t-il maintenant ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Nous avons besoin d'une place appropriée pour les réunions de l'Ordre. » Expliqua Dumbledore. « Elle doit être indétectable par le Ministère de la Magie. »

« Je connais un endroit qui conviendrait. » Dit Sirius, bien qu'il semblait regretté d'avoir pensé à ce lieu.

« Toutes les suggestions sont les bienvenues. » Dit Dumbledore en le regardant longuement.

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser mon ancienne maison, 12 Grimmauld Place ? » Suggéra Sirius.

Un scintillement apparu dans le regard du vieux sorcier. « Parfait. Nous pourrions aller y jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Remus, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, en tant que loup-garou, j'ai besoin de toi pour effectuer une mission secrète. »

Remus sembla inconfortable à propos de l'idée.

« Je verrai se que je peux faire. » Dit-il.

« Bien. » Répondit Dumbledore, doucement. « Maintenant, Sirius, peut-être pourrions-nous jeter un regard sur la location que tu as sélectionné. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Je me dois de vous prévenir, elle n'a plus été habité depuis au moins dix ans, même si j'avais commencé le processus pour qu'elle soit vivable. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il est raisonnable d'aller y regarder de plus près et je suis aussi certain que Remus et Alexia viendront nous apporter leur aide. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Quand voulez-vous que nous nous joignons à vous ? » Demanda Remus.

« Peut-être maintenant, si vous n'avez pas d'autres préoccupations ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Aucuns arguments ne survinrent.

**oOoOoOo**

« Atchum »

« A tes souhaits. » Dit Remus.

« Merci » Répondit Alexia.

« Yep, la poussière a un mauvais effet sur le nez. » S'excusa Sirius. Ses yeux étaient remplis de dégoût ; il ne voulait vraiment pas se trouver là. « Je suis parvenue à nettoyer de la cuisine au sous-sol. »

Alex remarqua un ensemble de rideaux mangés aux mites.

« Qu'y a-t-il derrière ces rideaux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. » Répondit Sirius, amer, montrant envers ses rideaux une expression de dégoût et de haine.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la cuisine et la salle à manger, Dumbledore décida que c'était parfait.

« Avec quelques sorts de protection en plus et moi comme gardien du secret, cet endroit sera idéal pour nos entretiens. » Dit-il.

« Je suppose que cela signifie que vous vous installés. » Dit Sirius, toujours malheureux en pensant à cette idée.

« Je viendrai dans environ trois jours, si je peux, je t'informerai du jour de notre première réunion. » Dit Dumbledore. « Jusque-là, j'ai quelques personne à rencontrer. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Sirius, Remus et Alexia soient coincé dans le nettoyage de la maison. Passant un bon quatre heures, sans inclure les pauses, à nettoyer quelques pièces de la maison pour qu'elle soit vivable. Sirius et Remus réparèrent deux des salles de bain pendant qu'Alexia les nettoyait.

Au soleil couchant, ils étaient tout les trois exténués et ils rentrèrent tous chez Remus ; il plaça ses bras autour d'Alexia et lui dit de se concentrer. C'était la première fois qu'Alexia transplaner.

« Je meurs de faim ! Qu'est ce que tu vas nous cuisiner ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Je pense que des sandwiches sera une meilleure idée. » Dit Remus. « Je pense qu'aucun de nous n'a envie de cuisiner. »

Alex secoua la tête pour montrer son accord.

« C'est parti pour des sandwiches. »Dit Sirius, semblant trouver que c'était la meilleure option pour le moment.

**oOoOoOo**

Remus était couché sur le dos, regardant fixement le plafond ; son esprit a des milliers de kilomètres de là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des bruits de pas traversant le couloir en direction des escaliers. Se demandant qui pouvait bien être levé à cette heure, il se tira de ses couettes et sortit de son lit pour le découvrir.

Il atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir Alexia descendant, aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait, les escaliers. Il fronça les sourcils, et décida de la suivre, faisant attention pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Alex sortit par la porte arrière et prit soin de la refermer doucement derrière elle. Concerné par sa sécurité, Remus la suivit, gardant une bonne distance pour qu'elle ne puisse l'apercevoir alors qu'il la regardait s'enfoncer rapidement dans la forêt.

Alex savait parfaitement où elle allait et garda le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le lac où elle s'arrêta. Elle regarda de tous les côtés pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle n'avait pas compté sur Remus qui l'observait, car il s'était caché et ne bouger pas un muscle pour la voir enlever sa chemise et la placer sur un rocher près d'elle.

Alex, toujours inconsciente de la présence de Remus, enleva son short et ses sous-vêtements. Elle n'avait pas de chaussures, ses pieds étaient devenus résistants au sol de la forêt pour qu'elle s'en inquiète. Ensuite, elle détacha ses cheveux et leur permis de tomber sur sa taille en cascade. Mais le bruit soudain de feuilles piétinées derrière elle, la fit sursauter et elle se retourna, entourant, autant qu'elle le pouvait, sa taille de ses bras.

Elle était comme un cerf attrapé par les rayons des phares, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque Remus. Naturellement, elle était très en colère.

« Par l'enfer, pourquoi me suis-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle agrippa ses vêtements et essaya de se couvrir le mieux possible. Elle se foutait de savoir qu'il l'avait déjà vu nue avant, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir suivit.

« Je t'ai entendu quitter la maison, j'étais concerné. » Essaya de s'expliquer Remus.

« Tu ne l'es pas. Je vais bien ! » Dit Alex d'un ton brusque. « Tout ce que je voulais c'était venir tranquillement ici me baigner et que personne ne me suive ! Mais non, tu n'as pas pu me laisser ça ! Tu voulais absolument savoir où j'allais et ce que je faisais ! Tu n'es pas mon père Remus ! »

« Je n'essaye pas d'être ton père. » Se défendit Remus, s'avançant doucement et précautionneusement près d'Alex. « Je veux juste être juste que tu vas bien. »

« Je vais bien ! » Répondit ardemment Alex. « Pourquoi portes-tu soudainement un intérêt dans ce que je fais ? »

« Parce que je m'inquiète de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. » Dit Remus, il se tenait maintenant juste en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Alex abaissa son regard pour ne pas le fixer dans le sien, ses bras tenaient ses vêtements un peu plus serré, essayant de ne pas laisser sa poigne se desserrer.

« Alexia, regarde-moi. » Dit doucement Remus, plaçant sa main sous son menton pour incliner sa tête et qu'il puisse plonger ses yeux bleus dans ses yeux noisette. « Je n'ai pas planifié de te mettre en colère. Je suis désolé de t'avoir suivi mais je ne peux perdre une autre compagne… » Il s'arrêta soudainement.

« Une autre compagne ? » Répéta Alex, tranquillement.

Remus soupira, abaissa brièvement son regard pendant une seconde, avant de la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

« J'avais une compagne avant. » Dit-il, éloignant sa main de son visage. « Il y a trente ans. »

« C'était… c'était l'autre femelle qui… ? » Demanda Alex.

« En effet. » Dit tristement Remus. « Je l'ai rencontré de la même façon que toi. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Alex voulait savoir la raison du fait qu'il l'avait suivi.

Remus sembla vraiment réfléchir à sa réponse :

« Elle a été tuée. » Dit-il. « Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir encore une compagne. Mais je t'ai apparemment choisi, je ne peux permettre que cela se reproduise. Tu es devenue trop précieuse pour moi, même si nous nous connaissons depuis seulement une semaine, je ne veux pas que tu quittes ma vie ou, encore moins, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Alex sentit un léger frisson descendre le long de son dos et elle sut que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était nue. Elle se sentait plutôt coupable de s'être mise en colère parce qu'il l'avait suivit. Au contraire, il lui montrait plutôt l'attention qui lui avait tant manqué et elle était…

Comme si, il savait se qu'elle ressentait, Remus plaça ses mains sur ses bras supérieurs.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Dit-il. « Tu as cru que j'essayais de te commander et te dire ce que tu devais faire. »

Remus secoua un peu la tête. Alex réalisa ensuite que ses bras s'étaient relâchés et que ses vêtements étaient tombés. Elle rougit !


End file.
